1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device for a motor vehicle headlamp and also to a headlamp equipped with the device. Although provided more particularly for use in additional headlamps such as foglamps, the invention may also be used in high-beam lamps, low-beam lamps or any other type of vehicle headlamp that is used to light the roadway.
Additional headlamps are understood to be headlamps intended to be added to a vehicle after it has been manufactured, in order to personalize it, in contrast to what are known as built-in headlamps that are present on the vehicle when it leaves the production line. The former are very often optional whereas the second are very often mandatory on account of the regulations in force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this field, emitting devices that comprise a housing accommodating a light source and an optical device directing a light beam emitted by the source are known.
Good positioning of the source with respect to the optical device is necessary in order that the beam emitted by the optical device is guided correctly, in particular when the source comprises light-emitting diodes.
Various positioning solutions have already been proposed.
In the case of the additional headlamps, it is known in particular to position the headlamp with respect to its surroundings while it is being fixed to the vehicle. However, this solution does not always allow satisfactory positioning precision.
In the case of the built-in headlamps, it is known to position the optical device while giving it one or more degrees of freedom, allowing the height of the beam emitted to be adjusted. However, such solutions are relatively complex.